Ohana Comes to Oahu
by normanreedusismymaster
Summary: New love interest for Steve. No Cath backstory / AU


Chapter 1 (Maybe)

"Danny, just enjoy your weekend with Gracie, OK? I'll see you next week. K. Bye."  
>Steve sighs and hangs up the phone, eating peanuts and smiling at the bartender. "Another one?" he nodded to his empty glass and Mon the Bartender nodded back, pouring another shot of whiskey into the glass.<br>"Tequila Sunrise, please." Steve looks up from his drink and sees... curls. Lots of them, bouncing up and down softly while the lady who just ordered the cocktail sat down two seats away from him, setting her bag to the seat next to her.  
>Steve wasn't sure if it was the 4 whiskeys he's consumed or if his mind was playing tricks on him, but he swears this woman looked like Diana Prince - Wonder Woman herself. Brunette with some reddish highlights that were subtle but visible enough when the light hit her hair; she wasn't thin, but she wasn't hefty either - just right. And then she looked at him and he almost lost his balance - her eyes were so blue... maybe midnight blue - yeah, that's right, dark, midnight, mysterious blue.<br>She looks down and notices the shiny object on Steve's waistband and says, "Rough day, officer?" She smiled. Pearly-white teeth that shone and cheeks that had a hint of a blush. Her eyes were slanted, it reminded Steve of Cleopatra's eyes, cat-like and sexy.  
>Steve grinned. "You could say that." He pushes the peanut bowl to her. "Want some?" She looks at it and then him. She hesitates, and then reaches for a peanut. Before she ate it, she asked, "I sure do hope that you're done for the day, what with your choice of beverage and all." She nods toward Steve's glass. "Yeah, I'm calling it a day," Steve replies. "I'm just winding down. Getting the crinks out, ya know?" She nods her agreement. "Yeah, I know what you mean."<br>"So..." Steve starts. "Are you from around here? I don't believe I've seen you before. I'd remember a face. It is my job, after all. Well, part of it."  
>"No, not from around here. I'm just visiting. Came here to see my brother. It's been years since we last saw each other." She turns sideways and looks at him. "How about you? You don't look Hawaiian." She smirks. "Are <em>you<em> from around here?"  
>Steve gives a short laugh, seemingly embarassed, but he looks up from his feet to her face again, "I was born here. Grew up here. But then I had to go back to the Mainland to continue my... studies. I came back a year ago."<br>"To become a cop?" It wasn't so much a question, more of a statement.  
>"Yeah... it's a long story."<br>"OK. I can respect that." She smiles. By this time, Mon had already served her her drink and she was sipping it gingerly, Steve noticed, trying not to spill it on her dark purple dress.  
>"I'm Steve." He holds out his hand for a handshake.<br>She extends her hand to shake his. "Isabel."  
>"Nice to meet you, Isabel."<br>"Likewise."  
>Without letting go, Steve gets up and gently takes Isabel out of her seat and into his arms for a dance. "Smooth," she says, looking up at him, impressed. Steve smiles that teasing, sexy way. He looks down at her and smiles. They stayed like that, dancing and teasing all throughout the song, even after the song. With no music in the background, Isabel whispers against Steve's chest and says, "This feels nice. Thank you."<br>Steve rests his chin on her head, smiling to himself. "No. Thank you."  
>Isabel lifts her head up and looks into his eyes. Steve stares back. His mouth went dry. He was drinking in her face: her eyes, her pert nose, her full, sensual mouth that he could kiss forever... who is this girl?<br>"Why do you look at me like that?"  
>"Like what?"<br>"Like you want to take me, right here."  
>He lifts his eyebrows. "Maybe I do."<p>

Steve backs into the hotel room, his mouth still on Isabel's lips. Her hands were on his chest, trying to take off his shirt and belt at the same time. His hands were at her back, unzipping her dress. He's now kissing her neck, unable to stop. "Steve," she says, breathless. "I-I can't." She gestures to his pants. Steve smiles and takes them off himself. They're right in the glass doorway to the bedroom, Steve lifts Isabel and puts her gently on the bed. She layed there with her glorious curls, just her lacy lingerie. Steve was kneeling in front of her, her right leg on his left shoulder, him undoing her thigh stalkings, and then the other. Isabel opens her arms and Steve loses himself in them.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Steve hears a sexy voice whisper to his ear.  
>Isabel.<br>Steve turns, his eyes still closed, but a grin slowly curling his mouth. "Mmmm... good morning."  
>"Aren't you going to be late, SEAL?" Isabel asks.<br>It's Monday morning. Steve and Isabel stayed the entire weekend in her hotel room, almost getting lethargic, but not quite. All they did was make love and eat and "showering" and whiling away Saturday and Sunday wrapped in each other's arms. In between those times, Isabel had found out that Steve was in fact first a Navy SEAL, hence her new nickname for him. She smiled at this. She found she liked calling him that.  
>He told her stories of Hawaii, his family, his time in the Mainland. They agreed they wouldn't talk about his work and hers - his was confidential, for obvious reasons, and hers was just... complicated. She did tell her about her childhood in the East Coast and her eventual move to Chicago because of her job - a systems analyst for a Fortune 300 company.<br>"Mmm?" Steve whispered, confused.  
>"You told me to wake you up at 7:30. You a meeting, you said," Isabel said, caressing his chest, kissing his neck and nibbling his ear.<br>Steve started. He reached for his watch and phone. His watch said 7:45 and his phone had 6 missed calls and 4 text messages - all from Danny. Steve sat up, putting on his shirt and watch. "Yeah. Umm, thanks, babe. I almost forgot." He grabbed his gun and pants, both on the bedside table, went into the bathroom and washed up.  
>"It's a good thing too," Isabel called out from the bedroom to Steve. "I have plans of my own. I'm meeting my brother today for lunch." She sounded happy. That's good, I guess, Steve thought, tucking in his shirt. He thought about that for a second, then untucked it. The way she talked about her family, Steve knew that Isabel's brother meant a great deal to her and it was great that she was finally seeing him after 3 years of almost no contact at all. Apparently the guy went to Hawaii for a job and basically forgot about his family in the Mainland because of some "crisis" here in Hawaii. At least, that's what Isabel said.<br>"Did you want me to drive you? I think I can squeeze it in during my break," Steve offered, coming out of the bathroom, putting his gun in its holster.  
>Isabel knelt on the bed, Steve met her halfway, putting his arms on her shoulders, she putting her arms around his waist and looking up at him. "No, SEAL, it's OK. He gave me directions. I can take a cab." She smiled up at him. Steve grinned. She smelled like sweetness and lavender and honey. He kissed her. "OK. I'll see you tonight?" She nodded, her mouth still locked to his. "Mmm hmm..."<p>

Five-0 HQ

"Yes, Governor, I understand. We'll get on it right away. I've got Danny at ballistics, he's on his way back. We'll have a match then." Steve hung up the phone and turned to Chin. "We better get something, or else we'll never hear the end of this."  
>Chin smiled. "Relax, Steve. The Governor knows that we've been busting our asses trying to nail this guy and that gun is going to prove that Mirinov was behind that failed attack. We'll bust him, don't worry about it."<br>Meanwhile outside, Kono is gearing up evidence through the computer that should implicate their suspect in 5 other attacks around the world.  
>"Excuse me."<br>Kono turns around and is face-to-face with a very beautiful brunette.  
>"Yeah? Can I help you?" Kono asks, bewildered.<br>"Umm, yes, I hope so." The woman, maybe in her late 20s, early 30s, smiles sheepishly and gestures to a piece of paper in her hand. "I'm looking for - " But before she could finish her sentence, her gaze is caught by something to Kono's left, behind her. She turns and sees Steve and Chin coming out of Steve's office and him staring at the woman with a look that Kono can only describe as shock. The woman had the same look on her face.  
>The woman narrows her eyes, "<em>SEAL<em>?" she asks incredulously.  
>Kono looks from the woman to Steve and back again. "Uuh... Boss?" So they know each other. Not a surprise. Steve probably knows half of the women on the island by now.<br>Steve comes closer, with Chin right behind him - the latter with a teasing grin on his face. "Isabel? I, uh, what... what are you doing here?" He looks at Kono. Kono lifts an eyebrow.  
>Isabel laughs nervously and starts again, "I was actually looking for my - "<br>Just then, the glass door bursts open and Danny comes bounding in, rattling off about the ballistics match: "Steve, you wouldn't believe the runaround that I got from ballistics! That jerk of a - " he broke off, frowning because Chin, Steve, and Kono were all gathered around something and weren't paying any attention to him.  
>"Hellooo? What did I miss?"<br>"_Danny?_" Danny hears a whisper... he knew that voice. Then Steve and Kono parted, revealing his little sister standing there, tears welling up in her eyes.  
>"<em>Izzie?<em>" Danny drops the envelope he was carrying and runs into Isabel's arms. "What - what are you doing here, babe? Wha-?"  
>Isabel was crying and laughed, "I - I thought you said lunch, so here I am. Am I too early?"<br>Steve stares at Danny's back, at Isabel's face. _Isabel is Danny's little sister? Oh, shit._  
>Unbeknownst to Steve, Chin is tearing up himself from behind him, only instead of crying from bearing witness to the touching moment unfolding in front of them, he's crying from laughter because he figured out Steve's... predicament. Kono is still frowning, probably trying to piece it together herself.<br>"Does Mom know you're here? Where are you staying? Are you OK? Was your flight OK?" Danny asks, taking his sister's face and wiping her tears with his fingers. "Oh, it's so good to see you, sis." He smiles.  
>Isabel pulls back a little, embarassed. "Stop it, Danny. They'll think we actually get along or something." She looks up and towards Steve - and he sees the panic in her eyes. He understood.<br>"Did - did you meet everybody already?" Danny asks. He doesn't give his sister time to answer. "Guys, this is my sister, Isabel. Izzie. Lil sis, this is the other family I was telling you about - Steve, Kono, and Chin."  
>"Hi," Isabel whispered.<br>"Nice to meet you," Kono says, shaking Isabel's hand.  
>"You too," Isabel replied.<br>Chin stepped forward. "I'm Chin Ho Kelly. Nice to meet you, Isabel... Izzie. Danny's _sister_." Chin pointedly said, steeling a look to Steve's direction - his eyes telling Steve that he knows.  
>Steve gives Chin a deadly look. He almost jumped when he felt Danny's hand on his shoulder. "This is my partner. Lt. Cmdr. Steven McGarrett. We just call him Always Angry Man," Danny says, grinning that cute grin, looking like a proud father introducing his best friend to a member of his family.<br>Isabel shakes Steve's hand and looks at him. "Nice to meet you, SEA - , Steve." She looks at Danny to see if he noticed her almost slip-up but he didn't seem to, so she let out a relieved sigh.  
>"You know," Danny says, "I did forget that we had a lunch date, I'm so sorry, Izzie. I'll make it up to you."<br>Steve pipes up, "Don't be silly, Daniel. She's your sister. Go. You deserve to be with her."  
>Chin, Kono, and Danny all raise their eyebrows in question. Very unlike Steve.<br>"OK. OK. Thanks, Steven. Uuh, Chin, the ballistics comparisons are in that envelope there and Izzie... come here, babe. We'll have that lunch date in my office. I'll order takeout, OK?"  
>"Why don't you go out and enjoy the rest of the day, Danny?" Steve suggested.<br>Chin and Kono looked at each other. Kono with a "What is going on?" look on her face and Chin answering with "I'll explain later" face.  
>Danny turned to Steve and asked, "Are you OK, Steven? What, what aah... what's going on?"<br>Steve smiled. "Nothing. Your sister is here, she's family, you deserve to have some time together. We got this." Steve says, referring to the case. "We'll call you if we need anything, OK?" Steve looked at Isabel and smiled. "Isabel looks like she needs a tour guide." Steve winks at Danny, knowing full well that Danny's idea of touring is a subway or train ride in New Jersey.  
>Danny laughs. "Alright, buddy. Whatever you say." His face still suspicious with Steve's nice gesture. To Isabel he says, "Come on. Gracie's going to be so happy to see you!" With that, he grabs Isabel and leads her out of the office.<p> 


End file.
